


Emigrate or Degenerate

by Shorknado



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Android Gavin Reed, Canon-Typical Violence, Gavin is a rude ass android and will fight kamski, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shorknado/pseuds/Shorknado
Summary: Connor and Anderson are sent to invistage some Deviant androids that escaped a repair shop. It's up to Connor to interogate the only android witness on the scene.





	Emigrate or Degenerate

**Author's Note:**

> A fic request by kuinshi for reverse convin or both android convin! I think both android is a neat idea! Personally i think reverse android aus ruin the character of gavin so hnn

Connor examins the building as Anderson pulls up next to the police tape. 'Cyberlife Repair' Was written across the front in familiar Cyberlife font. The shop was lit up inside and the few officers that had been here after the initial call had all but left.

Anderson exists the car and Connor follows close behind, listening to the remaining officer explain the situation.

This shop was processing five deviant androids and one slotted to be repaired, giving them cursory checks before shipping them off to Cyberlife. Apparently something went wrong and all the deviants escaped. The only other android in the shop was being held for interrogation and suspected to be a deviant as well.

Anderson sighs and looks at the shop window then over go Connor. The man had been regarding him strangely since the incident with the bird deviant and Anderson's near death experience. Connor didn't want to let another deviant get away this time. 

"Why don't you go in and talk to the other android. I'll check the scene out. Not much we can do."

"Of course."

Connor nods to Anderson and enters the repair shop. The interior was mostly intact, a few signs of a scuffle and scattered computers here and there. It looks like the deviants burst out of the backroom and rushed the exit.

The employees were all sitting in the corner, obviously bored and playing on their phones. One of the workers noticed him and points towards a door at the back of the shop. 

"Droids in there. Cops told us not to talk to it. Seems pretty shaken up by all this." The man says then turns back to his phone.

Connor nods and approaches the door. If the android was already stressed he would have to take a gentle approache, he didn't want to cause a shutdown. He glances back to make sure Anderson is taking statements before opening the door and entering the back of the shop. 

The backroom is much bigger than the front. Two system reset pods were against the wall to his left, along with twelve holding pods for Android's. The rest of the wide room was taken up by worktables, most full of android limbs in the middle of repair and shelves of tools and spare parts.

In the center of the room was the android. It stood still and quite. Connor notices it wasn't dressed in any cyberlife uniform. Just jeans and a black tee shirt. Although the jacket tied around his waist had the standard blue armband. Not against the law, if ot jusy worked in the back.

"Hello, I'm Connor an android sent by Cyberlife. What's your name?" He asks, slowly approaching the android and stopping infront of him. He kept his tone gentle, and demeanour open. The android seems less stressed than the humans made it out to be.

"I'm Gavin." The android says, looking up at Connor with a distinctly blank and aloof expression. 

"Nice to meet you Gavin. Please state your model, serial number and purpose."

"I am a TE900, serial number 313-906-911. I am here to assist in repairs and maintenance of androids."

Connor watches Gavin closely as he speaks. He detects a low stress level, the android isn't fidgeting or otherwise acting uncomfortable, bright blue LED. He notes a small blue scar on its nose, seems like old damage. 

"I've never seen an Android like you before. What model are you?" Gavin asks, looking Connor dead in the eye. 

Maybe it wasn't such a machine.

"RK800. I'm a prototype."

"A prototype?" Gavin repeats, tilting its head slightly, "Interesting."

 

Connor decides to cut to the chase. 

"Can you tell me what happened an hour ago?"

Gavin shifts on its feet, and looks over to the pods before turning back to Connor. 

"I was at my station repairing a AX500 model leg when Mark brought in an android set for repairs. That android freed the deviants and held me captive until the others escaped."

"What model was the android."

"I do not know."

"You were held by a single android while the five others escaped? No coworkers came to help?"

"No."

The androids stress level ticks up, and Connor leans into intimidate it.

"I can probe your memories to check these statements."

Gavin meets his eyes, and Connor notices they have the same model of brown. The android doesnt respond so Connor grabs its hand. 

In his mind he can see the leg the android was working on and he hears the coworkers bring in the one in need id repairs. 

In the memory Gavin turns as the co-worker leaves the room. The new android looks at Gavin and they both nod before releasing the deviants from their pods. 

Connor lets go of Gavin's hand. He had to call Anderson in, they found their culprit and another deviant. Gavin grins at Connor and jumps at him before he can open his mouth. 

He stumbles back, trying to avoid the quick hands of the other androif but he feels Gavin's fingertips brush against his temples and a shudder runs through his body as Gavin presses down. Hard. 

Connors vision goes white, then black and he gasps in shock. He shoves his hands against Gavin's chest a pushes it away. In his panic Connor stumbles and falls to the floor.

_Ocular recalibration in progress..._

"Funny thing, most androids don't know how to repair themselves." Gavin's voice mocks as Connor he backs away blindly, bumping into a worktable. 

"It's so Cyberlife can get more money to make more fancy dolls like you, huh? Let us older models rot. Not my fucking style." Gavin's voice fades slightly as Connor blinks uselessly. 

_Ocular recalibration in progress..._

Suddenly he feels hands pulling him forward and patting his back. He jerks away and blindly swings his fist towards where he thinks Gavin is and hitts thin air. The android grabs his hair and slams his head into edge of the worktable before pulling the hidden gun out of his waistband.

_Ocular recalibration complete._

Connor winces and shakes his, blinking hard and adjusting to his suddenly too sharp vision. 

"We're not supposed to have these y'know." Gavin's voice is bitter and mocking as it waves the gun in Connor's face.

Connor pushes himself up to his knees, noting the damage indicators to the back of his head to see Gavin pointing the gun at him. The android had taken its LED out while he was blinded.

"Gavin, stop. I'm not here to hurt you."

The android pulls the trigger, Connor flinches.

Silence. He looks up to see Gavin looking at the gun confused. The safety was on.

Connor takes this chance and rushes Gavin. He grabs the hand holding the gun and twists. Gavin lets out grunt of pain but refuses to let go, so Connor snaps his wrist with a loud crack. The gun drops to the ground and slides under a worktable. 

"Fuck!" Gavin cries and glares at Connor, trying to pull out of his grasp.

"I don't want to hurt you. If you come quietly with me you will-" He's interrupted when Gavin headbuts him, cracking his nose cavitie. Damage alarms flare in his head, and he stumbles back, thirium gushing out of his nose. 

"I am not getting picked apart by those monsters!" Gavin growls, stalking toward Connor and kicking his knee out. Causing him to fall to the floor again.

Connor tries to back away from Gavin, smacking his head against the shelf on the wall, "Hank I need hel-" his cry is cut short when Gavin brings his foot down onto Connor's knee.

_Hardware damaged. Non fatal. Left leg nonfunctional._

"Funny thing about you prototypes," Gavin says almost casually as he kneels down infront of Connor, "Basic body models, just like me. Almost all are parts are compatible. Except the legs of course."

Gavin grab the front of Connors coat and pulls it back before Connor feels hands against his shoulder. Pressing down where the socket connects. 

_Emergency detach protocall initiated._

Connor tries to punch the deviant in the face, but Gavin blocks the hit with his mangled hand. 

"An eye for an eye, prick!" Gavin hisses before yanking Connors arm free of its socket. 

The shock of the action runs through his system and stuns him. He can barely move as Gavin manages to get the appendage out of his sleeve and back away. He looks to the door, wondering what was keeping Hank only to see it barred with a chair under the knob. Connor pushes back against the shelf and struggles to his feet. Remaining arm pushing against the shelf with all his weight on his right leg.

He watches Gavin detache its own damaged arm and place his in the socket. White fades to tan skin as the deviant flexes the fingers. 

Connor tries to put weight on his leg and the busted knee gives out, sending him sprawling with damage alarms blaring.

He watches Gavin retrive the gun from under the table and look back at him. Without the LED the android looked so human. He could see the rage in its eyes, and the elation in its smile at it points the gun at him. 

"Bang." Gavin whispers, before laughing to itself and turning away from Connor. The deviant shoves the gun in its waistband and walks camly to the back exit, "Stay out of my way, pretty boy."

The back door closes just has Hank and the shop employees bust through the makeshift barricade.

**Author's Note:**

> Thats all folks!


End file.
